


Lovers of the highest command

by ValidTrash



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 05 council, Multi, probably pretty OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidTrash/pseuds/ValidTrash
Summary: All the 05's date. Who else is gonna date their crusty dusty asses apart from eachother anyway?05-1 teaches 05-8 about his new dating life.Among other tales.
Relationships: The 05's are all in one poly so
Kudos: 6





	Lovers of the highest command

Hello I am 05-1 also known as the founder.  
To have the sheer balls to call one of the 05's anything but intimidating and all powerful to a fault would be astonishing. It was a different can of worms of course to call, these such people who had seen it all, cute or any number of the synonyms for the word. It was rather unorthodox and due to the possibly vast age gap between you and even the youngest 05 largely more embarrassing on both parts than actually harmful.

Now however. To say if you were an 05 and you did the same action? That would yield a different set of results. Much like status back then affected who you dated status here affects the 05 more noticeably. 

The 05's, who oversee much more than anybody even gives them credit for, can't just be seen in a café or garden skipping around with a level two researcher. It would be rather strange as most 05's are. 

If you were an 05 though skipping around with another 05? Okay you might scare everybody into thinking a keter or more dangerous anomaly had gotten loose to validate two of the most powerful higher ups in the foundation food chain to be out and about. But other than that? Nobody would really care. 

Humans are good in that regard not giving a rabbit's foot about who's doing what and why they decided to do it. No they're very good at pretending you do not exist too. Happily going on with their life as you go on with yours. And let's be honest the public wouldn't know the identity of the 05 council anyway it would be much too dangerous for them to. 

So they remain in their little bubble of pure and untouchable blissful ignorance. 

Unless of course they find that usb full of bright's stash of inappropriate scp material. But of course as 05-12 "Physician" likes to remind me they can as easily forget all that with one prick. 

I can't tell if that is a threat or reassurance though. Have to keep this close wrapped unless something comes up then. 

Still back to the subject. Dating as an 05. 

On your file says you were never really successful at dating. Oh ouch. Well you won't have to worry about that when you're an 05. Rest assured. 

All the 05's are dating eachother like one big relationship with a cowboy, elderitch abomination, not sure what Tamlin is. I don't think even he knows. 

Anyway. You start on Monday unless a world ending scenario ruins our weekend plans like last month( There was just do much cake). Date night is Thursdays every fortnight. 

I hope you don't mind we let Mikell choose your nickname. 05-8, you're nickname is Newbie.  
Good night. Call me if you need any questions answering. Just don't call me at midnight I need sleep too.


End file.
